The objective of this study is to investigate variety of parameters of both systolic and diastolic function known to be obtainable by Doppler echocardiology, and 1) note their relationship to standard Swan-Ganz catheters and 2) study the effect of vasodilator medications on both the Doppler derived data and the invasive hemodynamic measurements and attempt to correlate them.